A Bit Tied Up
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Jean is taught a lesson about being naughty and the punishments that ensue. Completely pointless smut written for rahleeyah.


**A Bit Tied Up**

Jean was in a mood. Not just any mood, but a _mood_. Had been since the moment she woke up. Why, she was not quite sure. But everything just seemed to delight her. And in a very specific way.

Lucien noticed that there was something a bit…different with his wife that morning. She had an extra sway to her hips and a little smile playing on her lips and a twinkle in her eye and a slight blush to her cheeks. He was entranced with her, as usual, but there was definitely something special about her today.

They took their time with breakfast, enjoying their alone time after Matthew left for the police station. There were no patients scheduled and no ongoing cases for Lucien to attend to. They had a day blissfully alone.

"Could you pass the jam, please, Lucien?" she asked, wanting to spread some of it on her toast. In the back of her mind, Jean realized that this was her last jar and she'd have to get the materials together to make another batch of jam sometime soon.

Lucien passed the jam jar to her, though wasn't paying attention and accidentally dipped his finger into the sticky sweet strawberry. "Oh damn, sorry," he apologized.

He reached for a napkin to wipe his fingers, but Jean stopped him. She caught his wrist and pulled his hand toward her. Her turquoise eyes locked with his blue as she took his jam-covered finger into her mouth. Her tongue swirled over the digit, licking every bit of him. She suckled on his finger, first one and then another, using an erotic pace to go over his whole hand.

Poor Lucien was completely lost to her. He could barely breathe and could hardly think. The blood from his brain rushed down to his groin as his entire body reacted to her actions. "Jean?" he whimpered.

At last she finished her task. "There. All clean." She smiled at him proudly. No, that was not a smile, but rather a smirk.

Lucien let out a breathy chuckle, trying to regain some semblance of control over himself. "That was rather naughty of you, Jean."

"Oh, was it?" she replied, eyes sparkling with that same seductive look.

"Mmm," he hummed. "Very naughty."

"If I'm being naughty, perhaps you ought to punish me."

Her words ripped through him like a jolt of electricity. "I…really?" he asked, dumbfounded by her response.

Jean just smiled. "Yes, I think so." After all, she was in a _mood_.

Lucien's mind immediately began to race with the implications of what she had suggested. He never would have come up with such a thing on his own. Even if the thought crossed his mind, he never would have brought it up. But if she addressed it on her own…

He stood up from the breakfast table abruptly with Jean just watching him. He grabbed her hand with his still damp one and pulled her up and out of the kitchen.

"What about breakfast?" she reminded him half-heartedly.

"You need to be punished, Mrs. Blake. And such things cannot wait. I would be shirking my duty as your lord and master if I let the issue wait."

Jean's breath caught in her throat. The idea of this sort of 'punishment' had just popped into her head, and she had not given it much thought. But hearing him speak to her in that deep, low voice of his, feeling the spark of his sheer power, knowing just what he might be capable of…well, this _mood_ was certainly panning out quite well so far.

Lucien did not stop until he had practically dragged Jean upstairs to their bedroom in the studio. He did not say another word as he roughly tore her clothes off. The first tear of fabric made her gasp, but his steely gaze cautioned her not to protest. He faltered for a mere moment until Jean smiled. That smile that let him know that everything was alright, that she was pleased with his actions, that she actually wanted this. She wanted him to punish her for being naughty and to treat her a bit more roughly than usual. A part of him was wary to try such a thing, but Jean had smiled, and that was all that mattered.

"On the bed," he ordered. She was left wearing only her simple white bra and knickers and sheer stockings. The rest of her clothing was in tatters on the floor.

She did as she was told, sitting down on the edge of the bed and waiting for further instruction.

"No. Not like that." Instead of waiting for Jean to correct herself, Lucien wrapped his hands around her waist and threw her back on the bed. His grip was tight enough to cause her a bit of pain and being manhandled in such a way made her yelp in surprise.

But in case he worried he'd gone too far, Jean smiled. And Lucien was inspired to keep going. He, still fully clothed, crawled over her body. He made sure not to touch her, not to let her reach out for him. He sat her up against the headboard and took her bra off her. She shivered slightly as the cool morning air hit her breasts and made her nipples begin to harden. Lucien did not, however, toss the bra aside to join the rest of her ruined clothes. No, instead, he pulled her right arm up and used the bra to tie her to the edge of the headboard.

"Alright?" he whispered, just to be certain.

Jean nodded. She was still smiling. Her whole body was beginning to get that distinct flush of her arousal. Yes, this was alright. She wanted this. She liked this.

Lucien sat back on his knees and took off his jacket and jerked the tie off his neck. He used the silk necktie to attach her left arm to the other side of the headboard.

Now, Jean was splayed out before him, nearly bare and open to his attentions. "I need to teach you a lesson, Jean," he growled.

"Oh?"

"The consequences of naughty behavior. You tried to seduce me at the breakfast table. That was very naughty indeed. And just as you said, naughtiness must be punished. If you want seduction, Jean, you'll end up with more than you bargained for, I think."

Her lips curled into quite the naughtiest smile he had ever seen on her. "Is that so? How do you intend to teach me that lesson, Lucien?"

He leaned in close, keeping just far enough away that she could not touch him, could not get any relief that her body was already clamoring for. He whispered, "I'm going to make you come till you beg me to stop. And then I won't. I won't stop, even when you beg."

Jean let out a strangled little whimper. Her eyes went wide and very, very dark.

And then the onslaught began. He brushed his lips against hers, not giving her any sort of pressure just yet. She tried to lean forward to deepen the kiss, but he would not let her. Tied up as she was, Jean could not bring him closer to her. He kissed her languidly, eventually delving into her open mouth and letting his tongue caress hers. She moaned gently into his mouth, and her body arched up against him, silently begging for more contact. Silently begging. Not the begging he was looking for. He turned his attentions lower and lower, nipping at her neck and breasts. There, he spent much more time. Lucien let the scratch of his beard tease her as he wrapped his lip around her tightly-furled nipple and let his tongue flick out in a rhythm that he could tell was beginning to drive her mad. Jean's sighs and whimpers of pleasure increased in volume as he continued to travel down her body.

Lucien was still fully clothed, save for his jacket and necktie. He was even still wearing his shoes. But that did not stop him from removing the rest of Jean's garments. First he rolled each stocking down her leg at an agonizing pace before he stripped her knickers off her. It had been in his mind to rip them off her, but the punishment was in the anticipation. He was going to make her beg for him to touch her, and then he was going to make her beg for him to stop. He settled between her legs and draped one of her thighs over his shoulder.

She was already so wet for him, it was incredible to believe. He groaned at the idea that she'd been so aroused by the few things he'd done for her so far. His hot breath so close to her sensitive skin caused her to tremble.

Lucien set to work on her, beginning first with a tender kiss to her entrance. From there, his tongue darted out to trace her folds. He alternated between sucking on her and teasing with his tongue, using both the tip and the flat surface to stimulate her in as many ways as he could manage. She was moaning and writhing, panting his name. Already, she was so close. Her hips bucked against his face, putting him exactly where she wanted him. Before this, Jean had been rather good at taking his hair in her fists and pressing his face in the right place, but she was hindered now. Lucien had to hold her hips down eventually, not letting her get off so easily. After all, this was her punishment. She cried out, "Please, Lucien!" as she practically convulsed against him. And then her body shattered. For the first time of many, if all went to plan.

The rush of wetness against his tongue was all lapped up without pause. The pressure and rhythm of Lucien's mouth continued on. He sucked hard, making her scream as her second orgasm arrived on the heels of the first.

But Lucien was not content to give her a moment's rest. He shifted slightly and plunged two fingers inside her, thrusting and curling as her walls clenched around him, making her climax last as long as possible.

Jean could barely breathe. She couldn't even make sound anymore, only high-pitched pants. Her extremities had all gone numb, even erasing the slight pain caused by the strain of her wrists against the ties. Her body shuddered and jerked in a manner over which she had no control. Her mind felt all at once filled and emptied. All that existed was Lucien, his touch and the waves of passion he created in her.

Finally, he relented. The orgasms had blended into one another, and Jean was entirely unsure how many he'd given her. But he removed his hands and mouth from her body, but only for a moment. Lucien did not even bother to wipe his chin of her wetness as he trailed his kisses back up her body. He nipped at her flesh, letting his teeth dig in more than usual. Upon reaching her breasts once more, he sucked hard on the sensitive underside, pleased to see the redness bloom on her pale skin from his efforts.

By now, Jean had regained a bit of consciousness. She was still breathing very hard and her skin was vibrating and so sensitive, each touch was like lightning. He reached down between her legs and began to lightly stroke her again. She gasped and jerked her hips away from his touch. But he would not let her escape so easily.

She whimpered, "Please. Too much." Full sentences were beyond her capabilities.

Lucien would not relent. She would come at least once more, he knew, even though she had, as he predicted, begged her to stop. But he would not do so yet. His thumb pressed against her nub and he could feel her clench in waves of pleasure against his hand. A breathy moan tumbled from her lips as her body succumbed to him again.

"Have you learned your lesson, Jean? You see what comes from being so naughty?" he teased.

Words were more than her mind could formulate. And so Jean just smiled, panting.

Lucien opened his mouth to say something else, but a distant ringing interrupted him. The phone. He paused and frowned, his entire countenance falling at the sound of that bloody telephone.

"Answer it," Jean insisted. Her voice was scarcely more than a harsh whisper.

He wanted to refuse, wanted to pout and protest, but he knew that she was right. He needed to answer the phone. And despite the fact that his cock was painfully hard and throbbing in his trousers, Lucien tore himself away from the luscious, wanton body of his wife and ran downstairs to answer the bloody telephone.

Lucien was already breathless before he'd run through the whole house. "Doctor Blake," he answered, struggling to get the words out through his panting.

"Are you alright?"

If ever there was a voice Lucien did not want to hear in the midst of making love, it was this one. "Yes, Mrs. Clasby, I'm fine," he replied, feeling his good mood and very good erection begin to droop while speaking to Agnes Clasby.

"Is Jean in? I need to speak with her."

"Can she call you back later this afternoon?" Lucien asked. "Jean's a bit tied up at the moment." It must have been the lust that made him say such things, but he could hardly keep from laughing out loud at his little innuendo. Thankfully, Agnes would have no idea what he was talking about.

She sighed into the receiver. "Yes, that's fine. But you won't forget to tell her, will you?"

"I'll remember. I'll even write it down," he assured.

And then, miraculously, Agnes thanked him and hung up the phone. Lucien practically threw the phone and ran back upstairs to his waiting wife.

"Who was it?" Jean asked. The time to recover had done her good. Her heartrate had slowed from its dangerous speed.

"Never mind that," Lucien insisted, trying to make his voice hard and commanding. "This is your punishment, Mrs. Blake."

"Oh, yes sir," she replied, that naughty smile gracing her expression again.

"I don't think you've learned your lesson yet, do you?"

"No, not yet," Jean agreed. Her eyes roved his clothed body, her mind spinning with the possibilities of what he might do to her next.

Lucien did not speak again. He did not make any move toward her. He did not untie her. Not yet. First, Lucien needed to prepare for what he had in mind next. He took off all of his own clothes, standing right in front of the bed in full view of Jean. He watched her watch him strip down before her. First his shoes and socks, then his waistcoat and shirt, next his singlet and belt and trousers. By the time his trunks came off, his flagging erection had come back to life. Jean was writhing around on the bed, watching him in erotic anticipation. Lucien watched her for a moment, stroking himself gently.

"Oh please, Lucien," she begged.

He grinned, delighting in his success. She was begging for him again.

Now, however, he had other things to do with her. He crossed over to the bed, standing on one side and untying her bra from her wrist before going to the other side of the bed and untying his necktie. Jean's arms fell like dead weight. She lay there, numb from pleasure.

"Turn over," he commanded.

It was all Jean could do to roll onto her stomach. She lifted her bum, readying herself for what she imagined would come next.

"You are being punished, Jean," he growled, climbing onto the bed to kneel behind her. "Remember that. Remember that you've been naughty and now you've got to pay the price." He traced the generous swell of her bum beneath his palms, massaging the soft, supple flesh. Lucien raised his hand and brought it back down with a sharp smack.

Jean gasped and for a moment, Lucien panicked that he crossed a line. But she turned her head and he saw it again. She was smiling. "Again," she whispered.

Lucien nearly came right then and there. He let out a slow breath to calm himself before he hit her again, just a little harder, just enough to leave her skin pink. He'd already left his marks on other parts of her body, this was just another to add to the collection. And, before he got too distracted to be able to do it later, Lucien leaned forward and sank his teeth into the stinging pink flesh.

The sound that came from Jean's lips was unlike anything Lucien had heard her make before. "God, Lucien!" she cried. She was nearly weeping with the heady mixture of overwhelming arousal mixed with a slight sting of pain. It was more than she'd ever experienced in all her life, and she liked it. "Please," she begged again. "Lucien, I need you!"

He certainly did not require any further invitation. Lucien sat up on his knees and lined his cock up to her entrance and plunged inside. His hips snapped, thrusting into her hard and deep and fast. The room was filled with the sounds of their flesh slapping together, his grunts and her moans. Lucien suddenly got the idea to tangle his fingers in her curls, to pull her hair and see what she did.

And what she did was cry out his name and come again for him. Neither of them had kept count over how many times it was. Neither of them knew or cared at all. Jean thought her body had been wrung of every drop of pleasure, but he only brought her more. It was the most delicious torture, a lesson she never knew she needed in her life's education. But this, this was more than she had ever imagined in her wildest fantasies. This was the wildest, most erotic thoughts she could have contemplated now come to life.

Lucien came with a mighty roar, spilling his hot seed deep inside her, pulsating with his own pleasure amidst the vice grip of her inner walls. He poured all his energy into her and collapsed, unable to keep himself up for a moment longer. He had just enough foresight to wrap his arms around her and roll them over. His slowly softening cock remained nestled inside her as they lay curled up on top of their bed.

"I think I've learned my lesson," Jean eventually said through her hoarse voice.

"And what lesson was that?" he asked, his own voice rather breathless as well.

She smiled, though the muscles in her face were as exhausted from that simple task as much as the rest of her body felt utterly worn out. But still, she smiled. "The lesson of what fun it can be to get a bit tied up."


End file.
